


Love Story

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Series: Love Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Community: hp_blackcest, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-27
Updated: 2003-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa had not been scared to tell Lucius he was not her only lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hp_blackcest/profile)[**hp_blackcest**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hp_blackcest/) "to go" challenge.

They were king and queen of the Slytherins, or so went the common consensus. They were the couple people sighed over, ignoring how their last name was the same, ignoring her betrothal. They were beautiful together, and that was what mattered.

They would sit together on the leather of the common room, Regulus with his arm looped over her, his fingers in her hair, on her neck, on her breasts. They would talk, but nothing would be said, and later she would undress for him, and they would fuck, because they were young, and beautiful, and even in pureblood marriages it didn't matter if the wife wasn't a virgin on her wedding night.

Later, when Lucius asked her, his child bride, she told him and he laughed. That made her angry and rise up, till Lucius in his directness, left her panting, Regulus forgotten.

Eventually, for her, all the memories would fade into one, and she would forget if the lover had dark hair or pale, because it was all the same. The same pattern, a different man, but all exactly the same.

Regulus didn't forget so easily, but for him things had changed. His bed was empty and there was no warm body to look cool as ice, and he was lonely, and scared, but that just made him angry. He would find other bodies, but they were never enough, just a means to an end, and no joy in getting there. he was cold to them, as before he had been cool, when he was two, not one.

The night before it happened there was a family dinner, and Regulus had to sit across from Lucius and pretend to be friendly. They would praise the dark lord, and Lucius wished the boy luck, and she didn't recognise him.

That night Lucius made him an offer he could not refuse, and when she lay, pale and waiting, in her marriage bed, it was not Lucius that came, but another, a memory. She let him take her and it was just like every time ever before, except that when it was over, the man was crying.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

"We don't cry," he said, "so I can't be crying. It is not in us to cry."

But he was, and he sat up in the bed, whilst she lay there like she'd never learned to do anything else.

He left not long after and she felt him go. The next day he died, and she didn't feel that, but Lucius told her, laughing.

"Well, was he good?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she told him.


End file.
